This Is For Me
by Hinagiku Flower
Summary: At 18, Daisy Sunakawa has kind of decided what to do in her future. She doesn't want to be an average, goody-two-shoes trainer. She wanted to have fun in the world in her own way. "I'll join Team Rocket... just don't tell my mom."
1. Chapter 1

My first story, please enjoy! –Love, Hina.

* * *

Once Daisy Sunakawa woke up, she doesn't go back to sleep. It's not because she was excited to start her day or whatever; she pretty much had a set routine since she could remember: get up, get dressed (cute clothes, of course), eat, go to school, go straight back home, eat again, homework, sleep.

However, today was the day that her mother would ask her the big question: _What are you going to do from now on?_

At 6:30 AM, Daisy rolled out of the bed that she shared with her younger sister without waking her up. She washed her face and brushed her teeth in that order as always, but took longer than usual to pick her outfit. She stood in front of her closet for maybe half an hour. "What am I gonna wear for maybe the rest of my life?"

She was the first one downstairs this morning, so she let the family oddish out of the house, finally able to roam after last night. As Daisy watched the tiny oddish scamper in and out of her grandmother's garden behind the house, she wondered how she would answer her mother. Her mother was born with a short temper, and Daisy couldn't stand it. They were complete opposites; Daisy loved taking her time and was pretty passive, but her mother was always in action and really ambitious. _I'm finally gonna get to do something… that I want to do._

Not much went on in Daisy's head, and at around 7:45 AM, the rest of her family came down to see her off. Her family consisted of her mother (40), her father (40), her grandmother (60), and her sister (8). Daisy was most like her grandmother, which upset her mother sometimes. "I was the one who raised you, why aren't you more like me?" her mother would say once in a while. Daisy would just shrug.

Daisy was looking at the floor when her mother came down and sat across from her on the couch. Her mother took a deep breath and asked, "What are you gonna do from now on? Are you gonna continue your education? Are you gonna get a job? Are you gonna come work with me or your dad? What?"

Daisy had skipped "becoming a Pokémon trainer at 10 years old" and went on to finish middle school and high school. She seriously did not care when most of her friends had left years before her, and to be honest she felt like she needed to see new people.

Daisy's initial reaction was to shrug, but stopped herself when they reached the top and took a deep breath herself. She saw her mother's eyes narrow slightly. "I was hoping…" she dragged out the last syllable, "to go to another region and just travel for a bit." Daisy stood up, grabbed her pink backpack, and walked to the door. "I'd like to go now. Please."

She gave a little wave and started to head out the door, but before she new it her mother had her hand on her shoulder and turned her around. "Are you sure?" she asked. Daisy knew her mother as a strict, over-protective parent and she knew that she wanted the best for her. However, her mother had always hoped (out loud) that Daisy would go to a university and be a Pokémon Doctor or an electrical engineer. Daisy didn't know how to tell her mother that didn't want to do any of that stuff, but she always nodded. She just wanted to do what she liked for fun without any restrictions or whatever. She wanted to like living life.

Her mother sighed after Daisy gave a quick nod. She released her shoulder and handed her a camera, a blue Pokétch, and a drawing.

"Grandma wants to see where you've been, so make sure to take a lot of pictures. Dad wants you to have a Pokétch like him. Your sister drew this for you last night."

Daisy faked a small smile and put everything in her backpack. She glanced at her mom then back at the door. _I'm so close, can we get this over with?_

"I just want you to be safe," her mother concluded. Daisy gave her mother a quick hug and started the rest of her life (kinda). She ran through the fields of flowers in her hometown of Floaroma Town, and was out of sight when she entered the nearby forest.

Once in the forest, she turned and faced south. She sat down with her trademark frowny face, took off her backpack, and leaned against a tree. At this moment, Daisy said, "Ok. I'm 18 so no I do what_ I _want. I'm gonna call Professor Rowan, get a Pokémon, and find some Team Rocket members, and, well, join them. Easy."

* * *

Just a start to my first story! At this moment (March 20), I will be accepting **11** OCs. These OCs will also be members of Team Rocket, and there will either be three groups of four, or four groups of three. If there's an OC you want your OC to be in a team with, let me know!

=**I WILL ONLY ACCEPT OCs BY PM**= do not leave them in the reviews.

Here's the application:

Name:

Age (10 – 25):

Hometown (in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, or Kalos):

Gender:

Sexuality:

Personality:

Background/History:

Interested in a Relationship?:

Appearance:

Apparel (before/outside of Team Rocket):

Pokémon (total 1 – 6):

Any Items:

Anything else!:

Are they a new or present member of TR?:

PLEASE give me as much info as you can! Good luck! Also keep in mind that this is not a first come basis, I will be accepting until March 28th.

Here's Daisy!

**Name: **Daisy Sunakawa

**Age: **18 years old

**Gender: **Female

**Hometown:** Floaroma Town, Sinnoh

**Personality**: You could say that Daisy's kind of a neutral character, and probably indifferent for her own good. She has no real goals for her future, and doesn't really seem to care about much. She has this look about her, one that most people can only describe as lazy. Daisy, however, just keeps all her thoughts to herself. She has a hidden malicious, heartless side, but it only comes out during certain occasions. She almost never says no to an opportunity that interests her, and has almost no regard to consequences (though she always thinks ahead). She speaks pretty bluntly, with quick comebacks. Loves answering questions, doesn't really sympathize with others. The only person who scares her is her mother.

**Sexuality**: Straight/Aro

**Interested in a relationship? **We'll see, haha!

**Appearance**: Long, straight brown hair with straight-across bangs, dark blue eyes, usually wears a small frown, 5'5" with a slender frame, tanned skin.

**Apparel (before Team Rocket/outside of Team Rocket)**: Dark blue sleeveless button-up blouse with a white bow at the collar, short black short, black thigh-high socks, white tennis shoes, white fingerless gloves with black wristbands. She uses a pastel pink backpack.

**Pokemon**: none at the moment.

**Any Items**: Her mom equipped her with a camera to take pictures of her and the places she's in (also to keep track of her), favorite white hair tie with a white bow on wrist, poketch.

**Anything else you would like to mention**: Not at the moment!

**Are they a new or present member of TR?: **New


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys for your submissions and ideas! -Love, Hina

Deep in the Kanto region, in an undisclosed location, hid the relatively new Team Rocket base. The previous site had been compromised several years ago, and immediate action was taken to evacuate all (useful) members, documents, pokémon, and tech. It was no easy task, but the Boss eventually approved of this new location and bought out/threatened the few surrounding inhabitants.

As a Team Rocket Executive, Proton wanted the organization to always be in tiptop shape, never to be lacking in resources. For the past couple years, Team Rocket has been spread quite thin across the world, so he had been regularly recruiting more and more members to carry out international tasks that neither he nor the other executives can do from their biggest base in the Kanto region.

Proton slammed his fist on his desk as he remembered the times his plans were foiled by a bunch of measly preteens. He took a deep breath to relax himself and got out his high-tech tablet, courtesy of Team Rocket. At that moment, Team Rocket Admin Remi Arturia opened the door with a scowl.

"Hey bastard, mind the furniture. The Boss is taking his break so don't be making any unnecessary noise."

Proton looked up, eyebrows raised. He smirked.

"Hey, _honey_," he cocked his head to the side, "long time no see!" Proton got up from his swivel chair and strode over to his long-time girlfriend. He brushed her dark brown-black hair off her shoulders, put his arm around her, and squeezed her (a bit too tightly).

"Watcha got there?" he motioned to the leaves of paper Remi had attached to a clipboard. She threw his arm off her shoulders and turned and faced him.

"Our divorce papers, _honey,_" she said in a sickly-sweet way. Now Proton scowled, and Remi pouted in response. She handed him the clipboard.

"It's the new wave of recruits, don't you remember?"

A look of amusement replaced his scowl. He totally forgot about these guys. At the moment, he had these new recruits fly from their home region and arrive in Cerulean City to meet up with a grunt that would be waiting by the Nugget Bridge. It would only be a few hours until they arrived, and Proton had to split them into groups. He had assigned a couple of grunts to lead these new teams, but it bothered him that some of these groups would have an odd number.

A couple of minutes had passed in silence until Remi elbowed Proton in the ribs, which wasn't hard for her to do – she was 5'7" tall after all. Proton let out a quick "_fuck_" before he turned and grabbed Remi by the cheeks. His face turned dark.

"Now, _darling_, don't forget who's higher in command," he whispered in her ear, his other hand grazing the tops of the pokeballs on his belt.

"Sweetheart, don't forget who helped you get this position," Remi said gently motioning to her own pokeballs. They glowered at each other for a few seconds, her ice blue eyes challenging his teal eyes. She exhaled sharply and gave him a peck on the cheek. She turned and headed toward the door saying, "Don't forget to greet the new recruits, asshole," and left.

"What a babe," Proton said sarcastically under his breath. "I thought we were really gonna battle for a second. Would've totally annihilated her of course."

Proton once again got back to business, sorting out the recruits by age and region. He made the groups equally as he could, but otherwise totally random. He planned to send this company to the Sinnoh region; a region he had recently heard of and had come to his attention that Team Rocket hadn't occupied it yet. He placed at least one Sinnoh native in each team – hopefully they would be helpful in conquering unknown territory.

On his tablet he prepared the new squadron:

**_Commander of Sinnoh Squadron_**: Toxic Devi

**Team 1**: Zayne H., Daisy S., Roland K., Drake H.

**Team 2**: Shadow, Rolf K., Rucca G.

**Team 3**: Danielle M., Sergio S., Daisuke Y.

_All brats_, he concluded. On his tablet, he activated its video function, and a face showed up on the screen: a regular grunt. Proton leaned back in his chair and ordered, "Get some uniforms ready."


	3. Chapter 3

Haha, I'm a little sorry for the short chapters! Thanks for reading, and please review! P.S. there is a slight change in teams; I made a mistake. –Love Hina

In a small plane approaching the borders of Kanto were the three Sinnoh natives. For such a small plane, however, there was surprisingly plenty of walking space. Two Team Rocket grunts were flying the aircraft, and two more were seated across from Daisuke, Drake, and Daisy. An awkward silence occupied the space for the majority of the trip from Sinnoh, save for the occasional chitchat between the current members.

Daisy had been looking up at the ceiling nearly the entire time, not really wanting to start a conversation. She had her backpack in her lap, and crossed her legs, rhythmically bouncing one foot. To be honest, she had felt a bit odd meeting that 15 year old that was exactly her height. _Dice-gay was his name, wasn't it?_ She wasn't the best at close listening. At the moment she was debating whether she was too short for her age, or if he was too tall for his age. She closed her eyes for concentration, but a small tap on her right arm brought her attention to this little kid with pale skin and spiky black hair. Immediately she remembered his name. _It's Drake, like the singer,_ she thought, proud of herself.

"U-um, hey Daisy. What city are you from? I'm from Oreburgh. Have you been there?" he asked in a soft-spoken voice. He worried that his sickly pale appearance would make her ignore him in disgust, but to his surprise she turned her whole body toward him and rested her head on hand that now leaned against the seat.

"I'm from Floaroma Town. It's not too far from Oreburgh," she simply said. Drake gave a sheepish smile and said, "You're right, it's not! I kinda wish we had known each other earlier…n-not to be weird or anything!"

Daisy gave a small pat on Drake's head and suddenly turned to her left and faced the other boy, asking, "Where are you from, Dice-gay?"

Dice-gay gave her a confused look. "Pardon me, but it's Dai-su-ke," he corrected her politely, his brown eyes scanning her and Drake. _Whoops, it's not Dice-gay._

Daisuke cleared his throat and answered, "I'm from the Resort Area in Sin – ,"

"Hey that's for like rich people right?!" Both Drake and Daisy had suddenly interrupted, their interest in this possibly rich-kid peaked.

"Excuse me, that was incredibly rude," Daisuke huffed and turned away, "the Resort Area is just… well-maintained and pleasant to the eyes." _It's like they're related or something, they're both childish!_

"Hey, we'll be landing in a couple of minutes, just sit back and prepare to unload your stuff," one of the grunt pilots informed them. The trio nodded in unison and placed their baggage on their laps, ready to finally leave the plane.

At the same time, a small black bus approached the outskirts of Cerulean City containing the three new Kanto recruits: Roland, Rolf, and Sergio. Again, there were four Team Rocket escorts with them, two in the driver's and passenger's seats, and two more seated near the three young adults.

"You know, I was just thinkin'," said one of the escorts in the back, "you guys could've just, you know, walked to Cerulean. I don't really understand why we had ta drive ta pick you guys up. I dunno, I'm just sayin'."

Silence followed, with the other grunt just nodding in agreement.

"Yes, but it's generous of you guys to do so," spoke the tall, scrawny male named Rolf, "it would have been troublesome carrying my Jester all the way from Lavender Town." His pale hand patted his backpack, apparently containing the life-size mannequin.

"Yeah, thanks! I mean, honestly I don't even live that far away from Cerulean kinda, but I _am _enjoying this ride," added Sergio, also a tall male, his silver-colored eyes glancing at all the features of this bus. "Well, you could've brought some girls along with ya, but I'm gonna wait until we meet with everybody and check out my options."

There was a pause in the conversation, and everybody looked to see if the other tall guy, Roland, wanted to add anything. It looked like he was deeply relaxed, inclined deep into the black seat, his long legs sticking out remarkably far. He wasn't sleeping; his eyes were slightly opened. He felt the stares of the other males, and tilted his head in their general direction.

"What?" he uttered, breaking the silence.

Sergio sat up straight and leaned towards Roland, "Well, I don't know," he glanced back at Rolf and the others, "Uh, what… are you thinking about? You're like a Darkrai or somethin'."

Everybody but Roland looked intently at Sergio, perplexed by what he said.

_What's a Darkrai?_

"What?" squeaked Sergio, not understanding the situation.

Roland gave a loud, frustrated sigh and sat up, facing the dumbstruck riders with a grimace.

"A Darkrai is a legendary dark-type pokémon, native to the Sinnoh region. It's said that it can cause both people and pokémon to experience horrific nightmares in their sleep, and I think it's pretty fucking cool. Thanks for comparing me with it, Sergio," Roland lectured, and went back to relaxing in the seat.

"That's sounds like an amazing Pokémon. I'd like to catch it," Rolf said thoughtfully, "thanks for sharing, Roland." Roland's hand gave a small wave, acknowledging the appreciation.

The bus jerked to a stop, and the driver grunt turned around. "We're here, unload the bus."

Once the Kanto recruits stepped off the bus, the driver had informed them to "cross the bridge," and sped away, leaving behind a cloud of brown dust making them turn away to avoid getting it in their eyes. Once it cleared, it revealed a bridge in front of them.

"Wow, haha!" Sergio exclaimed, his eyes lit up again, "That's convenient! Come on men, let's get started already!"

The young adults began their small trek across the Nugget Bridge, but when they reached the midway point, two shrouded figures had suddenly come from under the bridge, one of them yelling, "Where do you guys think you're going?!"

"What-the-fuck!" Sergio shouted excitedly, "a battle already? Come on Rolf, help me _demolish them._"

The shrouded figures scoffed and they both threw their respective pokéball, revealing an Arbok and a Houndoom. Rolf had stepped up next to a smiling Sergio and in unison, they threw their own pokéballs. Sergio released his Greninja, and Rolf's Gastly appeared along side it.

"Houndoom, use bite on that Gastly!"

"Arbok, acid on Greninja!"

"Gastly, hypnosis!" Rolf commanded.

Sergio sneered and ordered, "Use water shuriken on Houndoom!"

Just as Arbok released its acid, it was put to sleep by Gastly, leaving it vulnerable. Houndoom jumped in front of Arbok's sleeping body and attacked Gastly with its dark-type move, weakening it severely. Once it let go, Greninja appeared behind it and pelted it with water shuriken, quickly jumping back in front of Sergio. Gastly floated back to Rolf, panting heavily but still in it to defeat these mysterious people.

"Arbok, _get up!"_ screeched the figure on the right, to no avail. Sergio and Rolf used this to their advantage to take out that Houndoom.

"Hydropump, Greninja! Finish it!"

"Gastly, use Spite now!"

Greninja allowed Gastly to attack first, causing the weakened Houndoom to lose its ability to bite. As Gastly moved out of the way, a hydropump met Houndoom's face causing it to faint. Rolf and Sergio looked past Houndoom's body to see that the Arbok was still passed out, concluding this as a victory.

"It's about time," called Roland from behind, the whole time leaning against the bridge's rails.

"Uh, yeah thanks for your help!" Sergio replied sarcastically, returning Greninja to its pokéball, Rolf doing the same with his Gastly. Roland shrugged. "Well it looked pretty even with 2 vs. 2, so I just thought, 'hey, why interrupt?'"

Sergio just sighed, and turned to face his battling partner. "Nice job Rolf! I bet we looked hella cool!"

"Yes I bet!" Rolf replied, imitating Sergio's enthusiasm. "But, who are they?"

The three Kanto natives turned their attention to the two shrouded figures that had already recalled their defeated pokémon. In one swift motion, they discarded their shrouds and revealed their Team Rocket uniforms.

"You guys are decent," the male grunt on the right said, pointing at Rolf and Sergio and nodding. "You," he squinted his eyes at Roland, "what the fuck."

Roland shrugged again. "I thought I explained myself pretty clearly."

"Whatever," the female grunt on the left retorted, "just follow us." With that, the two grunts turned and began walking to the end of the Nugget Bridge, the three recruits close behind.

Once they reached the other side, another younger looking person had been waiting with his own tablet. He checked off Rolf, Sergio, and Roland as they approached him. The male grunt who had battled with Rolf and Sergio explained their battle and said, "Sir, these guys are great battlers, and that guy," motioning to Roland with his hand, "well, he's probably good too."

At that moment, a small plane landed near an open space near the river, and the hatch opened to reveal three new people: two boys and –

"HEY, A CHICK!" Sergio shouted, immediately scurrying to the plane. As the three other recruits got off the plane, the "chick" shoved Sergio aside to make way for the two boys.

_She's playing hard to get, but I'll make her mine,_ Sergio assured himself.

The new people introduced themselves to the younger person with a tablet, and Roland, Rolf, and Sergio were introduced to Daisy, Daisuke, and Drake. Drake hid behind Daisy, kind of startled by the trio of tall guys. Daisy kept her eyes on that guy with the tablet, and Daisuke greeted them with, "Pleased to meet you. We're from Sinnoh."

Sergio practically jumped at Daisy, asking, "Oh cool! So you know about Darkrai too, right? Then we pretty have much in common; I like having connections with girls, it's like a turn-on for me, you know?"

She responded with an, "Eh," and her hand wavered, letting him know that she has some notion of whatever he's talking about. Sergio shrunk away. Daisuke and Roland felt second-hand embarrassment.

The guy with the tablet handed his tablet to the female grunt with a flirty wink, and put his hands behind his back, his face contorting into a dirty look, aiming it at the six new recruits. He wasn't taller than the Kanto recruits, but he definitely looked down on them, as well as the Sinnoh recruits. He wore blue jeans with purple sneakers, jacket, and beanie, which covered his darker purple hair. His dark indigo eyes examined the newcomers, and of course winked at Daisy (being the only new female).

"My name is Toxic Devi," he spoke with a respectable, strong voice, "but you may only call me Devi. Call me something else and you'll suffer consequences." Drake gulped.

"I am the commander of the new squadron, and you shits will be sorted into proper teams once we get back to base. If you fail to follow my commands," he took out a knife from a pouch strapped to his thigh, "you will literally be cut from my squadron, and be dumped in the middle of nowhere with no pokémon. Understood? Good, let's go, use your pokémon."

Devi released an Arcanine and jumped onto its back saying, "I personally don't like walking, and I like getting to places quicker." He proceeded towards the mountains, northwest of Cerulean City. He looked back and yelled, "Hurry up, you shits!"

Drake called out his Metagross and offered Daisy and Daisuke a ride, to which they accepted. Sergio called out his Charizard, and whistled at Daisy, "'Ey girl, come ride with me!"

Daisy gave a quick salute to Sergio and plopped down on Metagross, and the Sinnoh kids sped away.

"She didn't even give me a chance," Sergio whined. Roland offered a ride to Rolf on his own Arcanine, and finally the Kanto trio began their trek to Team Rocket HQ.

OCs so far: and their owners!

Daisy: Me!

Daisuke: sco23

Drake: The Imprisoned of Hell

Roland: Carolyn12

Rolf: Rolf Kaiser the Jester

Sergio: ThePrinceOfLight

Toxic Devi: Blue Phoenix 20th


	4. Chapter 4

I totally forgot to mention that the OC Remi Arturia (featured in the second chapter) belongs to the lovely Green Rune. I'd also like to complain about writing meaningless technical reports in my engineering class. And my first year in college is almost over! ;u;

Please enjoy this new chapter!

-Love, Hina

* * *

Devi had been leading the new squad through several rocky tunnels and thick forests for several hours – with no breaks, of course. Nobody had complained, much to his surprise. He took a quick glance behind him to see that the group gave off a feeling of determination. He also locked eyes with that girl, Daisy, for a mere second and sent her another wink. At that moment, she leaned over to talk to Drake, and Devi realized that his flirty gesture was received by Daisuke. Daisuke raised his eyebrows in worry and immediately paled when Devi got out his knife and raised it to his neck, pretending to slice it. Devi again faced forward.

From the sky, Sergio witnessed the whole event and dramatically gasped to himself.

"No he fucking didn't. The commander won't be getting my bae!"

Sergio ordered his Charizard to fly lower, nearing Devi on his Arcanine. In a totally different tone, Sergio asked, "So, Commander Devi, how much longer until we reach base? If you don't mind me asking, uh, Sir?"

Devi squinted at Sergio from the side and growled, "You're the only shit that's complained so far. I'll tell you when we get there."

"Ah, no Sir I wasn't complaining! I just wanted to be informed, Sir!" Sergio said, flustered.

"Whatever, you shit-head, we're here!" Devi leaned forward and his Arcanine sped up.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD HE'S RUNNING INTO THAT MOUNTAIN WHAT THE FUCK!" Sergio shrieked.

The rest of the recruits behind Sergio suddenly stopped and watched in surprise as Devi and his Arcanine leaped into what seemed to be a solid wall of rock. As they dove, Drake covered his eyes, but there was no horrific, bone-crushing sound. Devi had disappeared into the side.

"OK, you have to admit that was kinda predictable," Roland spoke up after a moment of silent confusion. Everyone shrugged and nodded in agreement.

"Well, what do we do now?" asked Sergio. "He didn't really give us any orders?"

Daisuke looked towards the spot Devi leaped into and put his hand on his chin, asking, "Do you think we should go in?"

"I'm going in," said Daisy nonchalantly as she hopped off of Metagross, walking toward the wall. Suddenly, the newcomers all felt a chilly wind, and the sky darkened. A shrill giggle echoed from behind the squad.

Roland sat up straight, assessing the situation. His eyebrows lowered in concern. "This is Ominous Wind. I don't know what's causing it, but just stay close."

They all started bunching together, and Daisy being so close to the wall, was the last to approach the recruits.

"Daisy, look out! Behind you!" Drake shrieked, pointing to an increasingly large shadow underneath her. A large, hazy figure rose out of the black shadow behind Daisy and grabbed her, dragging her into the shadow. The rest looked on in shock, with Roland claiming that it was another move called Shadow Sneak. Daisuke and Sergio got into a battle stance, facing the forest they had walked out of earlier.

"Darn, we're going to hell already…" Roland muttered under his breath.

Sergio was ready to attack with Charizard, and Daisuke called out his Wobuffet. Drake stood behind his Metagross, shaking in fear. Rolf and Roland remained on Arcanine, examining the surrounding area, encircled with a thick fog.

"Don't be so scared, newbies!" The same shrill voice called out from the forest.

"Charizard, clear the fog with your wings!" ordered Sergio.

In one gust, the fog was gone, and it revealed a pale-skinned, white-haired teen girl grinning, with her arm forcefully embracing Daisy, apparently dissatisfied with the situation. It was obvious that Daisy was trying to pry away from her, but with each budge, the other girl tightened her grip. The girl wore a red shirt underneath a black vest, and donned black pants, boots, and fingerless gloves. Red sunglasses held back most of her hair as they perched on top of her head.

The girl's eerie blood red eyes scanned the group, full of… well, boys. She scowled.

"Aw, the executive said there'd be a bunch of new people coming today, but I didn't expect there to be so many _guys_!" She peered at Daisy. "That's why _we _gotta be friends, girlfriend." Daisy looked away

Roland and Rolf dismounted Arcanine and recalled his pokemon, as did Daisuke and Sergio. Rolf approached the new girl and offered his hand.

"Let us introduce ourselves, since you seem to have some seniority. I am Rolf."

"My name is Daisuke."

"I'm Drake!" Drake called from behind his Metagross.

"The name," Sergio started while flexing his arm, "is Sergio." He pointed at the girl. "And that chick you got there is Daisy! Handle her gently!" he finished impatiently.

"What's your name, miss?" Daisuke inquired.

"Excuse me, but if I heard correctly, only five people were introduced," the girl replied, waving her finger. "Who's that guy by the tree?"

Roland gave a small salute from where he was, separated from the group.

"That's Rollin'," Daisy managed to say, having the air squeezed out of her. The guys' eyes all awkwardly shifted to Roland, not sure how he'd respond. He merely shrugged and said, "Close enough."

"Ah, finally! My name is Shadow!" she said bowing, unintentionally dropping Daisy. She stood straight up again. "I will be one of your team leaders in the new Sinnoh Squadron!"

"Wait, are we splitting up?!" asked Sergio, mildly concerned over the possibility of being in a different team than Daisy. Shadow nodded delightedly, and motioned for the new recruits to follow her toward the mountainside. She turned to her left and gently kicked the mountain, revealing a large threshold behind the holographic wall.

"Hurry up, get in!" Shadow instructed. Once all were inside the "mountain," Shadow reached towards the side of the threshold and flicked it, once again activating the hologram wall. It was dark in there, and the group remained close together. They were led through a smaller door into a well-lit conference room of sorts.

"Take a seat, the rest of us will be out shortly," Shadow ordered. The Sinnoh kids and the Kanto trio took seats around the large table, all prepared to begin their careers in a notorious criminal organization.

* * *

I sorta apologize for my short chapters!

OC Shadow belongs to KyuubiKR8


End file.
